The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing a bevel in a peripheral edge of an eyeglass lens.
As a method of setting a bevel formed in the peripheral edge of an eyeglass lens, there are known a front curve based method of forming a bevel along a front curve of a lens and a method of dividing a thickness of the lens edge at a predetermined ratio in correspondence to a lens shape. In addition, there is known a method of tilting a bevel locus formed by a bevel apex formed in the edge surface of the lens (U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,896, U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,898, and JP-A-2006-142473).
Incidentally, in recent years, a high curve frame having a large curve degree has been required to be used in accordance with various designs. However, the known bevel setting method is not suitable for the high curve frame. That is, since a tilt angle of the frame is not considered in the known bevel setting method, a bevel slope on the side of a lens front surface or a bevel slope on the side of a lens rear surface appears to be large, and thus the eyeglass lens has a poor appearance. In addition, since the known method of tilting the bevel locus aims to adjust the excessive portion of the lens edge on the front side or the rear side of the lens frame, it is not possible to appropriately form the bevel having a good appearance in consideration of the tilt state of the high curve frame and it takes trouble to form the bevel.